


His name is Napoleon Solo.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья не знает, когда это все началось. <br/>К Габи хочется прикасаться со всей щемящей нежностью, на которую способно его сердце. <br/>Наполеон же не был ни хрупким, ни нежным. Он был скалой, насмешливо взирающей на бьющиеся у подножья волны, и иногда Илья ощущает себя такой волной. <br/>К Наполеону тоже хочется прикоснуться. Но, в основном, кулаком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is Napoleon Solo.

Илья не знает, когда это все началось. Возможно, когда американец драл наверху Викторию Винчигуэрра, а он судорожно хватался за передатчик. Габи насмешливо сказала тогда: не похоже, чтобы ему была нужна помощь. Илья выключает передатчик, смотрит на качающуюся люстру и неожиданно представляет обнаженное тело Наполеона Соло. Оливковый или золотистый тон кожи говорит, скорее, о средиземноморском происхождении, чем о Соединенных Штатах Америки; рельефные мышцы спины, подтянутая задница, накаченные ноги... Картинка, промелькнувшая в голове. Мимолетная, но яркая, запоминающаяся.   
К Габи хочется прикасаться со всей щемящей нежностью, на которую способно его сердце. Несмотря на то, что она гениальный механик и оказалась агентом МИ6, Габи не выглядит сильной. Илья до сих пор помнит это хрупкое исцарапанное тело, вздрагивающее в его руках от пережитых нервов. Наполеон не был ни хрупким, ни нежным. Он был скалой, насмешливо взирающей на бьющиеся у подножья волны, и иногда Илья ощущает себя такой волной. Агент Соло, чью невозмутимость было сложно поколебать, виртуозно доводил его до белого каления своими шуточками. Илья с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не набить ему морду, но предательская дрожь в руках охватывает его гораздо чаще, когда Наполеон рядом. А тот рядом всегда.   
Однако Илья не может не признать, что работа американца заслуживает самой высокой оценки. И в случае совместных заданий Курякин может на него полагаться. Если американец берется прикрывать его спину, можно не волноваться, что пуля прилетит сзади.   
Соло не знает, но Илья проявил пленку из пыточной лаборатории дяди Руди. Сжатые от боли губы, напряженная челюсть, струйка крови из ноздри – и в его глазах не было ни капли страха. Ни страха, ни покорности, только бесконечное мужество принять все, что ему уготовил этот фашист; Илья рад, что спас его тогда. Их совместный побег с завода был вынужденной мерой, как и работа в команде, но спасение Соло было его желанием.   
К Наполеону хочется прикоснуться. В основном, кулаком.   
Соло бесцеремонно нарушал границы его личного пространства. Похоже, после того, как они оказались в одной связке под командованием Уэйверли, Наполеон возомнил их то ли любимыми напарниками, то ли лучшими друзьями, потому что на последнем задании тот хватает его за руку. Илья нервно постукивает указательным пальцем по собственной ноге. Почему-то ему никак не удается успокоиться, но и разносить все вокруг Илья не собирался. Вокруг было полно противников, на которых можно было выплеснуть часть злости. Этим он и собирается заняться, когда чувствует на своей кисти стальную хватку Соло.   
– Убери руки! – рычит Илья. Если Наполеон рассчитывал его этим успокоить, то он ошибся – он вызвал только желание сломать челюсть.   
– Успокойся, большевик, – американец не разжимает пальцы после его слов и не отодвигается ни на сантиметр.   
Илья чувствует плечом его близость. Странное ощущение: Соло, напоминающий скалу, ощущается более мягким объектом, чем стена с другой стороны, но при этом более надежным.   
– Убери руки, я сказал!   
Он редко поворачивал только голову, в основном, разворачивался корпусом, чтобы иметь возможность размазать по стене собеседника в любой момент. С Соло это было бы не так просто, как с остальными, но Илью так и тянет сжать пальцы, чтобы услышать хруст костей напарника – иногда Наполеон переходит все границы и нарывается слишком откровенно. Однако тогда он уткнулся во внимательный взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Сегодня в нем нет ни капли насмешки, только безмятежность и покой. Его глаза напоминали море в штиль, раскрашенное яркими солнечными бликами. В этот момент особенно остро должно хотеться свернуть ему шею, но Илья ощутил, как отступает нервный тик, заставляющий сокращаться мышцы. А еще он неожиданно чувствует, насколько холодно вокруг – пальцы Наполеона, как раскаленные добела стальные прутья.   
– Я в норме! – шипит он, выдирая руку из крепкого захвата и отворачиваясь обратно.   
А Наполеон снова не отодвигается. 

***

– Что ты делаешь в моей постели? – Илья с трудом разлепляет глаза и пытается сфокусироваться на плавно раскачивающейся реальности. Весь мир расплывается в одно смутное пятно, четкой остается только фигура Наполеона, почему-то вытянувшегося в пижаме поверх его одеяла и читающего газету.   
– О, очнулся, – Соло небрежно складывает газету на колени и поворачивается к нему: – Как себя чувствуешь?   
Илья ощущает нарастающее раздражение. Почему эта заноза никогда не может просто ответить на вопрос?! Еще этот гребаный мир никак не перестанет шататься, что вообще здесь происходит?! Вроде, они вчера не пили. Или пили? Илья не помнит.   
– Что ты делаешь в моей постели?! – сквозь зубы рычит он.   
– Не психуй, большевик, это ты в моей постели, – Соло устраивается чуть удобнее и не отводит взгляда. Сейчас в голубых озерах его глаз пляшут черти. – Ты потерял полведра крови, – замечает он, когда Курякин пытается сесть.   
Реальность к Илье совершенно немилосердна – мир только ускоряется, трансформируясь из мерного покачивания лодчонки в штиль в разноцветную карусель. К тому же его начинает тошнить, и он с трудом сдержал стон, когда садился. Он обводит глазами яркие пятна окровавленных бинтов, разбросанных по всему номеру. Идея Уейверли поселить их в одном номере, разделенном тонкой перегородкой, несомненно, одна из самых отвратительных.   
– Я был бы уже мертв в таком случае, – язык у него тоже заплетается. Отлично. Он упрямо пытается отодрать себя от кровати невыносимого американца. Свесив ноги, Илья замечает на себе полосы бинтов и старается не думать, кто его раздевал и где его одежда – ответ слишком очевиден.   
– Хорошо, несколько литров, что, конечно, существенно меняет дело, – Наполеон, только что бывший за спиной, неожиданно возникает перед носом, берет его за руки, обхватывая предплечья крепкими пальцами, и одним движением ставит на ноги. Илью тошнит так, что, кажется, он сейчас зальет американца собственной рвотой, и за это ему придется краснеть, поэтому он даже не пытается выдернуть руки из крепкого захвата и оставляет попытки выяснить, что он делает в его долбаной постели. – Я должен был знать, когда вызывать коронера. Или священника? Как там у вас полагается?  
Илья поднимает взгляд и тяжело смотрит в глаза Наполеона. Чувствовать себя таким беспомощным – омерзительно. Он хочет выдрать свои руки из цепких пальцев, но понимает, что любое резкое движение опрокинет шатающийся мир вокруг. Он рассматривает растрепанные со сна волосы напарника. Илье нравится эта свисающая на лоб челка, он обратил на это внимание еще, когда укутывал своей курткой замерзающую Габи. Свисающая на лоб прядь и выражение его лица, когда Уэйверли сообщил, что они спасли не ту бомбу – картинка, ярче фотографии, намертво врезалась в память. И такой бардак на голове идет Соло гораздо больше, чем его обычная набриолиненная гладкость – это делает его более человечным, но Илья не собирается об этом сообщать, только невпопад усмехается:  
– Забыл сеточку для волос, ковбой?  
– Твой мозг, оказывается, столь же хрупок, как кости юного итальянского графа, – Наполеон изгибает губы в язвительной усмешке, острой, как бритва, и скользкой, как змея. – Не ожидал.  
Американца снова хочется ударить. Свернуть ему челюсть, почувствовать кожей, как хрустят кости под его пальцами, но другая часть его хочет сделать шаг навстречу и опереться об эти плечи – Илье сейчас необходима точка опоры. Оба варианта – какая-то глупая дикость. Вместо этого он выкручивает собственные руки из его пальцев; Курякин благодарен, что напарник не сопротивляется и отпускает его без вопросов. Было бы смешно, если бы им пришлось сейчас применять силу. Да и Соло бы победил. Только на этот раз.  
Он идет к себе, стараясь не качаться, и упорно пытается не думать о взгляде, сверлящем ему спину.  
– Так все-таки коронер или священник?   
Вопрос настигает его уже в дверях комнаты и заставляет пошатнуться, прижаться бедром к косяку. Хочется сказать Соло что-нибудь язвительное, потому что он задолбал уже! У него что, дефицит общения?! На язвительность и сложные словосочетания нет никаких сил. Если Наполеон говорит правду, и он действительно потерял несколько литров крови, то ему сейчас нужно только одно – спать, а уж никак не придумывать остроту в ответ.  
– Я атеист, – роняет Илья, заходит в комнату, плотно прикрывает за собой дверь и ничком валится на кровать, засыпая еще во время падения.

***

Курякин просыпается от чужого присутствия. Он не может сказать, прикосновение это было или тяжелый взгляд, или же вовсе ощущение чужого тела рядом. Илья приоткрывает глаза и видит угол подушки, по которой, судя по ощущениям, ровным слоем размазано его лицо. Дальше виднеются загорелые пальцы, выражающие всю невозмутимость их хозяина, и кусок брюк знакомого синего цвета.  
– Я ничего не делаю, в твоей постели, – предвосхищает его вопрос Наполеон. – Вот.   
Перед носом Ильи маячит что-то разноцветное и блестящее, и он прикрывает глаза, чтобы мир опять не пошел вращаться каруселью. Наполеон совершенно зря его разбудил – для него всегда лучшим, а иногда и единственным лекарством был сон. Сейчас он бы не отказался от пары таблеток обезболивающего, но просыпаться ради этого не хочется. Он снова погружается в уютные объятия дремоты, а в ушах почему-то все еще звучит вкрадчивый, мягкий, как велюр, голос Наполеона. Курякин не представляет, что он там нашептывает, но под такой тембр было бы просто отлично спать. В голову забредает дурацкая мысль, что можно было бы попросить Соло почитать газету вслух, и Илья рад, что лежит лицом в подушку – иначе можно было бы рассмотреть его улыбку, невольно возникшую при возникновении этой картины в голове.  
– Илья!   
Американец очень редко называет его по имени. Только на каких-то официальных приемах может позволить себе произнести его имя, в остальных случаях, даже на совещаниях с Уэйверли Соло использует насмешливое «большевик», поэтому звук его имени из этих уст пронзает гораздо большим разрядом тока, чем ладонь, мягко сжимающая плечо.  
– Чего тебе? – Илья, мягко говоря, недоволен тем, что ему мешают спать, и демонстрирует это интонациями в полной мере. – Тебе страшно и одиноко в большой темной постели? Я не подвинусь, и не проси. Иди к себе.  
Курякин все еще не видит лица напарника, но пальцы его недовольно дергаются, и, если бы не многолетняя выдержка, он уверен, что можно было бы расслышать скрежет идеально ровных зубов.  
– Мне отлично в моей темной одинокой постели, – Наполеон склоняется ниже к его уху. Илья чувствует плечом прикосновение накрахмаленной ткани его рубашки и усилием воли сдерживает дрожь, непроизвольно пробежавшую по мышцам. – Ты спишь уже больше суток.  
– Уэйверли? – Курякин позволяет себе глубокий вздох. Он сейчас в неподходящей форме ни для задания, ни для душеспасительных речей, но Илья прекрасно знает значение слова «надо».  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что?! – взрывается он, не меняя позы. Наверное, это выглядит глупо, не парализовало же его, в конце-то концов, но сейчас на это насрать. – Если ты не скажешь, что тебе от меня нужно, я найду в себе силы тебя придушить.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен. Глаза говорят мне, что сил тебе сейчас не хватит, чтобы задушить даже крысу, а я привык им доверять. Тебе нужно поесть.  
На сей раз Наполеон разноцветным предметом не размахивает, просто сует его под нос, и после тщательной фокусировки, Илья понимает, что это шоколад.  
– Ты принес мне шоколадку? Как сопливой школьнице?!  
– А что, тебе ризотто с трюфелями принести? Усадить за стол и заставить есть? – иронично интересуется Соло, разворачивая шоколад и невыносимо громко шурша фольгой прямо в ухо. – Какао полезно при кровопотере, – Наполеон отламывает узкую полоску шоколада и невозмутимо откусывает ломтик. – Между прочим, лучший, что я смог найти в этой дыре.  
– Не хочу, – коротко бурчит Илья, устраивается поудобнее и снова закрывает глаза. – Уйди.  
– Надеюсь, мне не придется уламывать тебя, как школьницу? Или как ребенка. Давай, кусочек за маму, кусочек за папу…– Илья молчит, хотя теперь уже ему хочется скрежетать зубами. Почему Соло всегда такой назойливый? – Хм, ладно, – продолжает его напарник, – за Сталина? Нет? За дядю Руди? Хотя, это не лучшая идея… О, за Габи? За Уейверли? За меня, Илюша?  
Илью подбрасывает на кровати, он резко садится, игнорируя хоровод солнечных зайчиков в глазах, выдирает шоколад из пальцев напарника, откусывает прямо от плитки и ледяным тоном интересуется:  
– Доволен?  
– Вполне.  
Наполеон выглядит, как кот обожравшийся сметаны, когда Илья смыкает пальцы на его плече поверх плотной ткани жилета. Отчасти это сделано для того, чтобы не рухнуть в его руки, но Наполеону это знать не обязательно.  
– Если ты еще раз меня так назовешь, я этот шоколад тебе в задницу засуну, Наполеоша! – шипит он.  
Соло должен был бы разозлиться. Скривить губы в своей идиотской усмешке, уколоть взглядом или вовсе ударить, невзирая на все его раны, но он только отвечает:  
– Да-да, большевик, – и эти интонации не поддаются никакому анализу. Наполеон невозмутимо, словно медицинская сестра в клинике душевнобольных, отцепляет его пальцы, приобнимает за плечи и опускает на подушки. – Я ощутил весь ужас красной угрозы – спросонья ты страшен и беспощаден, просто съешь потом шоколад. Ты, конечно, робот, но все может закончиться больницей.   
На заданиях им приходилось быть и ближе друг к другу, но там их разделяла многослойность одежды, а сейчас Илья чувствует теплые ладони на своей спине, и ощущает аромат дорогого одеколона. Этот аромат как нельзя лучше подходит Соло: терпкий и немного навязчивый, как сам американец, оставляющий послевкусие на языке. Сначала это вызывает раздражение, но через несколько минут привыкаешь, и этот запах придает пикантность. То, что между ними сейчас происходит, слишком интимно. Пожалуй, если бы их застукали в этот момент, Илья бы смутился.   
– Ты еще поцелуй меня на ночь, мамочка, – усмехается он вполголоса. Надо рассмеяться в лицо, прорычать в голос насмешливые слова, но что-то мешает это сделать. Жалкие осколки былой буффонады.  
Наполеон склоняется ближе к нему, и на мгновение Илье кажется, что тот правда поцелует. Его сердце грохочет о ребра, и единственное, на что он может рассчитывать – что это незаметно извне. И непонятно, это американец движется так медленно, или же тормозит его собственное травмированное сознание.   
– Назовешь меня так еще раз, – предупреждающий, жаркий шепот Наполеона согревает ухо и разливается по венам, – еще посмотрим, в чьей заднице окажется этот шоколад.   
Илья закрывает глаза. На сей раз не для того, чтобы остановить бешеное вращение реальности, а чтобы успокоиться. Вытравить яд его слов из крови, угомонить сбившийся сердечный ритм, выветрить запах его парфюма – его организм странно реагирует на присутствие американца, похоже, у него сильное сотрясение. Курякин прислушивается к окружающему миру, размеренно и глубоко дыша. Шуршание матраса, исчезнувший вес тела рядом, тихое поскрипывание половиц под неторопливыми шагами и еле слышное звяканье замка. Илья обессилено откусывает большой кусок шоколада. Ему просто еще настолько плохо после ранения? Или разговор с американцем получился таким изматывающим?   
Под расплывающуюся по рту вязкую сладость он снова проваливается в объятия Морфея.

***

Весь день проходит в сонном бреду. До прихода Наполеона Илья спал так, словно был в глубоком обмороке, но так крепко он больше не засыпает. Злится на напарника сквозь смутные сны; ему снятся задания и взрывы, Наполеон в кресле дяди Руди, он сам на месте старого фашиста наблюдает за струйкой крови из носа. До безумия хочется стереть ее пальцем, удалить с кожи так, чтобы об этом не осталось даже памяти, засветить пленку в фотокамере, но Наполеон смотрит на него с ненавистью, и Илья не решается приблизиться. А еще он не может оторвать свое тело от стула, как ни старается, он будто приклеен – это мучительно и невыносимо настолько, что он даже во сне чувствует, как дрожат его пальцы, как неловко ворочается в груди ком нарастающих нервов. И неважно, кто сейчас горит в кресле, потому что они с Наполеоном разговаривают за дверью. Напарник снова сжимает его пальцы, чтобы успокоить и не дать сорваться, но на этот раз Илья не отнимает руку.  
Сполохи пламени увеличиваются, взвиваются до небес и превращаются в кроваво-оранжевый закат. Илья долго наблюдает за Наполеоном, с комфортом расположившимся на песке рядом с корзиной фруктов. Напарник неторопливо пьет вино, а Илья любуется издалека широкой спиной, обтянутой жилетом – в его сне Наполеон без пиджака, а рукава рубашки небрежно закатаны до локтей. Илья приближается, разглядывает небольшие морщинки от неравномерного натяжения ткани у шва брюк и садится рядом. Наполеон, словно его ждал: сразу протягивает ему бокал вина, и Илья делает глоток. Он ожидал вяжущую кислинку сухого красного, но это вино приторно-сладкое, густое и обволакивает рот не хуже давешнего шоколада. Курякин залпом допивает сладкую жидкость, отставляет бокал в сторону, разворачивает к себе лицо Соло и без колебаний его целует.   
Этот поцелуй выбрасывает его из сна на берег реальности, заставляет бешено стучать сердце и хватать непослушными губами воздух. Кислород, поступающий в легкие, обжигает так же, как губы Наполеона во сне. Илья мутным взглядом обводит номер, облизывает пересохшие губы и замечает на прикроватном столике бокал и два графина, с водой и вином. Вино – это то, что ему сейчас нужно, пусть заработает мозг, просто необходимо проанализировать эти сны. Если в этом причина всей его заинтересованности в агенте Соло, то картина получается хуевой.   
Он наливает полный бокал вина – еще чуть-чуть и плеснет через край – и отдает должное американцу: его шоколад оказался полезным, и если вода – это ожидаемо, то идея принести вино выше всяких похвал. Илья опустошает бокал торопливыми глотками. Живительная влага растекается по телу, даря мимолетное ощущение блаженства, только это оказывается не алкоголь, а гранатовый сок. Это ставит в тупик. Курякин прекрасно знает, что гранатовый сок – первое средство при кровопотере, но намерение выпить вина было таким явным, что сейчас он ощущает разочарование. Однако упрекнуть Соло не в чем. Обычно Илья избегает алкоголя, потому что под ним гораздо проще слетают гайки, достаточно одного неверного слова или движения – и не поможет ничего, даже мытье рук. Вода часто помогала Илье успокоиться, и он не пренебрегал этим способом. Помыть руки, принять холодный душ, в идеале нырнуть в ледяное озеро, но сейчас ему хочется выпить. Не напиваться до безобразного скотского состояния, но опьянеть. Закурить какую-нибудь вонючую сигару и хорошенько обдумать, что за хуйня творится в его подсознании, что это за поцелуи с бабником Соло, что это за мысли о его теле. Хотя Илья, конечно, уже знает, что это – в конце концов, ему давно не двенадцать лет. К Габи у него были какие-то платонические чувства: нежность, желание уберечь, ухаживать, заботиться. Хотелось, чтобы она улыбалась. Наполеона хотелось защитить. Того человека, который сам в состоянии справиться с собственной защитой, хочется иногда запихнуть за спину и закрыть собой. И прикоснуться к нему хочется так же часто, как и стереть кулаком усмешку с его губ. Тут все понятно, понятней не бывает. Теперь нужно решить только, что с этим делать: скрипеть зубами и пытаться выкинуть из головы, или поцеловать Соло, огрести по морде и успокоиться?  
Пошатываясь, Илья одевается. Самое сложное – сохранять равновесие, когда надеваешь брюки, стоя на одной ноге, и ему это не удается. Он неловко плюхается на кровать, матерится сквозь зубы, и в итоге надевает брюки сидя. Любое резкое движение отзывается ледяной испариной, и Илью это безумно раздражает. Можно тренировать свое тело, как угодно, но ничего не спасет он банальных переломов и сотрясений мозга. Впрочем, если бы ему сломали ногу, было бы еще хуже, тогда точно пришлось бы просить Наполеона о помощи, а сейчас достаточно всего лишь проскользнуть через его комнату к входной двери. За перегородкой тишина, скорей всего, его вообще нет в номере, и это было бы на руку Курякину.  
Однако Наполеон в номере есть. Илья смотрит на полуобнаженный торс напарника, вполоборота стоящего у зеркала и неловко пытающегося закрепить полосами пластыря повязку у себя на спине. Казалось бы, чего проще – промаршировать по прямой к двери и через полчаса вовсю наслаждаться ужином, но Илья без раздумий идет к Наполеону. Кладет руку на обнаженное плечо, чтобы сохранять равновесие и рывком сдирает кривую повязку. Американец чуть заметно ежится, но молчит и только сверлит его взглядом, глядя в невозмутимую поверхность зеркала. Курякин крутит головой и мгновенно находит то, что искал – разложенные на кресле медицинские принадлежности. Рана у Наполеона неглубокая, даже двигаться, наверное, не сильно мешает, но большая и до сих пор кровоточит – хана всем его накрахмаленным рубашкам и дорогим костюмчикам. Илья чувствует, что немного подтормаживает, но привести организм в рабочее состояние никак не может. Это злит, но этой злости нельзя дать волю – он сейчас не сможет никак это контролировать, и не факт, что его сможет сдержать Наполеон. Если тот позволит себе хоть одну насмешку, он просто свернет ему шею, но Соло не просто молчит – обычная язвительность не читается даже во взгляде. В глубине зрачков плещется что-то другое. Беспокойство? Илья плотнее сжимает челюсти и убирает руку с плеча, запускает пальцы под пояс брюк Соло и склоняется к креслу. В голове предсказуемо начинается бурный прилив, шум которого заглушает все внешние звуки, создавая непроницаемую пелену. Илья сгребает бинты, тюбики и антисептик, разгибается и сует все это в протянутую руку напарника. Все-таки хорошо, что за время совместной работы они научились понимать друг друга без слов в важные моменты. Его так и подмывает спросить, что ему на голову уронили? Бетонную плиту? Потому что он так до сих пор ничего и не помнит, что произошло, как он оказался в номере… Но Илья только сосредоточенно обрабатывает рану и аккуратно заклеивает ее, не собираясь нарушать тишину. Когда Наполеон молчит, его не так часто хочется ударить.  
Когда он заканчивает, Наполеон торопливо надевает рубашку и лаконично благодарит:  
– Спасибо.  
Илья кивает, направляется к выходу и останавливается уже в дверях:  
– Я голоден. Присоединишься?  
Теперь очередь Наполеона обходиться без помощи второй сигнальной системы, он просто молчаливо кивает, подхватывает пиджак и выходит следом. И весь оставшийся вечер у Ильи из головы не выходит, что под пиджаком нет жилета.  
За ужином Илья пьет. Пьет больше, чем ожидал, и меньше, чем может себе позволить. Ничего такого – это просто вино, им сложно напиться. Половину ужина он сверлит напарника тяжелым взглядом и думает, зачем пригласил его поужинать вместе? Наполеон что-то рассказывает, искрометно шутит, наверное, кого-то даже стебет, но Илье остается только надеяться, что не его – голова раскалывается на части, а с каждым бокалом вина кружится все больше. Русский сказал – русский сделал: собирался напиться – напился, молодец.   
Вставая из-за стола, Илья сжимает пальцы на спинке стула, чтобы не упасть. Он старается это сделать тайком от американца, но тот, конечно, замечает и протягивает ему руку.  
– Нет, – коротко выплевывает Илья, разжимает пальцы и первым идет к лифту.   
В идеальном мире он бы успел уехать перед Соло, но этот мир далек от идеала, поэтому у лифта они еще успевают вместе потоптаться в ожидании. Слава Богу, хоть никого больше рядом нет. Он не знает, почему его сейчас так раздражает напарник («так» – это больше обычного), но когда Наполеон только открывает свой блядский рот, чтобы что-то сказать, он не выдерживает и прижимает того к стенке лифта.  
– Ну почему. Ты. Не можешь. Просто. Заткнуться, – с горечью и злобой выдавливает из себя Илья, резко выдыхает и впивается в губы Соло грубым поцелуем.   
Сейчас последует удар. Илья только не может решить, куда его ударят. Вряд ли Соло решится бить его по голове – совместную работу еще никто не отменял; под дых – тоже сомнительно, он видел где-то там бинты, хотя ран как таковых не ощущал, у него просто болело все тело. Так-то вариантов у Наполеона оставалось немного, самый простой из них – выкрутить ему руку. Илья никогда не был мазохистом, но ожидание предстоящей боли, помноженное на секунды язвительной бесконечности и головокружение, сейчас представляется ему даже приятным. А вот руки Наполеона, смыкающиеся у него на талии, в этот план не входили.  
Прежде, чем Курякин отстраняется, напарник вовлекает его в такой поцелуй, что он теряет дар речи. возможность сопротивляться и, похоже, умение стоять прямо. Теперь остается только смять пальцами лацканы его пиджака и стараться не упасть. Илья всегда думал, что Наполеон целуется, как скотина. Точнее, он вообще не думал, как целуется, Наполеон, но если бы его спросили, он бы точно ответил: «Как самодовольная скотина, заботящаяся только о себе». Из-за травмированной в юности челюсти Илья не мог полностью распахнуть рот. Оставшегося пространства с лихвой хватало для поцелуев, в конце концов, даже стоматологи не прогоняли его с руганью из своих кресел, но почему-то все его партнерши считали нужным давить на его челюсть так, словно собирались забраться туда целиком. Наполеон не давил. Он целовал его настолько нежно, насколько и страстно, и за этот поцелуй Илья готов был простить ему четверть язвительных шуточек. Хотя нет, пожалуй, даже треть.  
Слыша мелодичный перезвон, свидетельствующий, что они приехали на свой этаж, Илья отодвигается, но Наполеон мгновенно притягивает его обратно и делает шаг вперед. Илье приходится отступать под напором горячего тела, он ожидает удара о дверцы лифта, потому что в таком положении нельзя его избежать, но Наполеон выставляет ладонь, амортизируя его, и изменяет их общую траекторию. Это все похоже на блядский танец, а он не собирается танцевать! Илья выразительно сжимает губу Соло зубами. Прекрати. Перестань. Отпусти меня. Американец в ответ мягко проводит языком по его губе, одной рукой придерживая за талию, а другой нашаривая в кармане ключи и открывая номер. Это прикосновение ласковое и…это почти просьба. Не надо. Не сейчас. Останься.  
Илья позволяет себе слабость – еще на несколько минут окунуться в это безумие. Отпускает, наконец, его пиджак и обводит ладонями плечи, ощущая напряженные мышцы под плотной тканью.   
Он отстраняется первым. Не пытается выровнять сбитое дыхание, просто шепчет в приоткрытые губы:   
– Спокойной ночи, – и голос его звучит почти нежно.   
За это выражение на лице Наполеону можно простить оставшиеся две третьих его колкостей. Растерянный, удивленный американец, однако, берет себя в руки почти мгновенно, какие-то несколько секунд не в счет. Илье даже кажется, что тот сейчас взорвется, но он не чувствует угрозы удара, поэтому остается на месте. Наконец, губы Наполеона искривляет знакомая ухмылка, и он насмешливо тянет:  
– Да, я слышал, что в СССР секса нет.   
– В СССР на телевидении секса нет, – невозмутимо парирует Илья, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Он не собирается стесняться, сбивчиво извиняться, делать вид, что ничего не было. Было, хотя пока и непонятно, что именно. Сейчас между ними что-то происходит, внутри щелкает какой-то тумблер, и Курякин понимает, что не готов увидеть ненависть в этих глазах. Хотя если такой мелочи Соло хватит, чтобы его возненавидеть…  
– И что же вы смотрите? – Наполеон улыбается. К такой улыбке Илья не готов. Она как-то резко его обезоруживает, он чувствует себя голым и беспомощным.   
– Научно-популярные передачи, – огрызается Илья и отступает в свою комнату. Внезапно становится тяжело дышать, в этом гребаном номере всегда так душно или только к ночи?! Илья срывает с себя пиджак и радуется, что не надел галстук – развязывать эту удавку сейчас было бы не лучшим способом успокоиться. Учащенное сердцебиение, испарина, затрудненное дыхание, тошнота, и все это усилено алкоголем.   
– Это ваши передачи тебя учили целоваться? – мурлычет Соло, бесцеремонно распахивая дверь к нему.   
– Спецкурс в КГБ читали! – Илья вкладывает в эти слова весь запас оставшегося ехидства, но единственное, что ему сейчас хочется, чтобы Соло убрался к себе, он и так с трудом сохраняет равновесие, но показать свою слабость перед этим напыщенным агентом американской разведки – да никогда!  
– С отличием, небось, закончил? – Наполеон не сводит с него взгляда.   
– Не без того, – сухо роняет Илья и с нажимом добавляет: – Спокойной ночи, агент Соло.   
– Понял-понял, не психуй, большевик, – Наполеон тоже навеселе. Он пьяно смеется, шутливо поднимает руки и исчезает за дверью. Илья судорожно вздыхает и валится на кровать прямо в одежде. Спать. Еще пару суток. 

***

– Илья, – тихий шепот раздается уже после того, как он проснулся, Илья это знает точно. Он продолжает сдавливать стальной хваткой чужую руку у запястья и пытается сфокусировать взгляд, хотя и так знает, что это Соло. Он разлепляет пересохшие губы и хочет брезгливо стряхнуть с рук потеки крови, которых было полно в его сне. Часть сознания уже понимает, что это был кошмар, а вторая часть еще затянута темно-красной пеленой его гнева. Господи, Соло что, приперся вытаскивать его из страшных снов?! Только не это!   
– Чего тебе? – ответ звучит грубовато, но хотя бы не жалко. Свою жалость Соло может засунуть куда подальше.   
– Нужно сделать перевязку, – когда глаза, наконец, фокусируются, Илья видит совершенно безмятежного и уже трезвого напарника, залитого неверным светом настольной лампы. В этом желтом мареве Наполеон кажется нежным и заботливым, и это уже слишком.   
– До утра это подождать не может? – Илья разжимает пальцы, позволяя руке безвольно рухнуть на кровать, и откидывается на подушки. Он наполовину прикрывает глаза, прячась от навязчивой подсветки, и замечает, что Наполеон уже успел разложить рядом медицинские инструменты. Ни дать, ни взять – пыточная дяди Руди.   
– Я бы не стал ждать утра, учитывая, сколько ты уже проспал и сколько еще можешь, – Наполеон в кои-то веки отвечает спокойно, не выпендривается, не пытается его подколоть, и Илья сдается. Хрен с ним, все равно уже проснулся.   
– Ладно, – выдыхает он и с трудом садится, опираясь на кровать. Хочется сжать руками свою голову, чтобы она не так кружилась, а потом просто заснуть снова, но он все еще ощущает кровь на своих руках. И присутствие Наполеона рядом – несомненно, раздражающий фактор С ним рядом Илья не может позволить себе ни одной слабости. Он с вызовом смотрит на напарника: вот он я, чего ты ждешь? Приступай, а потом убирайся к себе.   
– Позволь, – коротко комментирует Наполеон и ловко расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки, как бы невзначай интересуясь: – Хочешь пить?  
Илья кивает чисто автоматически. Он уже и забыл, что заснул, не раздеваясь; первый порыв – оттолкнуть эти руки, сделать все самому, но его пальцы все еще подрагивают, и пока не получается стряхнуть с себя омерзительную сонную одурь. С учетом всего вышеперечисленного пытаться сделать все самому – верх глупости, это будет очень долго. Вряд ли Наполеон разразится в ответ градом острот, но его участие – тоже не фунт сахара, так что Илья старается абстрагироваться от своих эмоций. Он в больнице, и ему помогает медицинская сестра, ничего особенного. Он берет протянутый стакан, глотает вяжущую жидкость (конечно, Соло налил ему сок) и ощущает, как с каждым глотком становится легче дышать. Наполеон и правда действует с точностью медицинского работника: никаких лишних движений, никаких пошлых комментариев. Он ловко срезает старые повязки, обрабатывает раны и сооружает новые. Илья и опомниться не успевает, как снова лежит, а Наполеон невозмутимо стягивает с него брюки. Совершенно не к месту его накрывает волна жгучего желания ощутить прикосновения горячих рук к своему телу. Это предательство, бунт на корабле, поднятый организмом, и Илья рад, что хотя бы банальной эрекцией его желание не выражается.   
Когда тот заканчивает и собирает инструменты, Илья понимает, что они оба ведут себя, как идиоты. Если ему хочется прикоснуться, почему не прикасается? По морде он точно не получит, это уже известно, так к чему эта беготня друг от друга? Они оба показали свои намерения вечерним поцелуем, и отрицать это будет глупо.   
Илья резко садится и хватается за предплечье напарника. Ему нужно сохранять равновесие, но он больше не собирается это скрывать, если тот хочет, пусть смеется. Хотя каким-то шестым чувством он знает, что тот смеяться не будет.  
– Я не сказал тебе спасибо, – Илья твердо смотрит в спокойные глаза напарника. – Бинты, шоколад, сок… Ты предусмотрел все. Разве что цветов не хватает, – неловко шутит он, криво улыбаясь. Делать шаги навстречу Наполеону безумно тяжело. Он же прекрасно знает, каков агент Соло. Бабник, язва, харизматичный, самоуверенный, общительный. Сильный. Надежный. Для Ильи же все происходящее равноценно тому, чтобы вывернуться наизнанку – он привык быть сдержанным, неразговорчивым, непробиваемым.  
– Не хотел давать тебе лишний повод, чтобы меня убить, – Наполеон улыбается той самой открытой улыбкой, от которой у Ильи захватывает дух – ему кажется, что он идет по краю, что они оба идут по краю. Напарник освобождает руки, сгружая все медицинскую поебень обратно на столик, и вопросительно накрывает его пальцы своими, словно давая возможность для маневра, позволяя отступить, если захочет. Но Илья не хочет отступать, он никогда не боялся трудностей, и нет никаких причин начинать бояться сейчас. Он подается вперед, стискивая его пальцы в ответ, отпускает предплечье и ведет рукой вверх, цепляясь за складки рубашки, жесткий воротничок, касается шеи и запускает пальцы в волосы, накрывает затылок ладонью. Они оба идут на ощупь по минному полю, но ни один из них не отводит взгляда, хотя оба понимают, что в любой момент может где-то рвануть, и их погребет под осколками. Илья коротко касается губами ямочки на подбородке и бросается в поцелуй, как ныряет в ледяное озеро с пирса. Илья сжимает пальцами затылок, жадно лаская горячие губы. Теперь уже он не даст американцу отстраниться, не даст отступить, сделать шаг назад и обратить все в шутку. Они знают, на что идут, всегда знали.   
Наполеон его не подводит, как никогда не подводил и на заданиях. Илья наслаждается аккуратными объятиями, руками, ловко минующими все повязки, но не прекращающими его гладить, и чувствует пьянящую свободу. Это сродни алкогольному опьянению, распитию бутылки хорошего вина на двоих его головокружение только усиливается волнами затапливающего возбуждения, но какая разница, что вытворяет мир вокруг, если у него есть точка опоры? Илья отрывается от губ и впивается зубами в шею, судорожно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Соло. Вообще, его возбуждало, когда у девушек были блузки на пуговках – эту сладкую пытку можно было растягивать до бесконечности, но на Соло он предпочел бы свитер, чтобы снять его одним движением. Он хочет чувствовать этот жар, хочет прикасаться, а тут эти блядские пуговицы! Когда дело доходит до манжет, через которые никаким образом не пролезают широкие кисти, он рычит от злости и разрывает их к чертовой бабушке! Сгребает американца в охапку и опрокидывает на постель, падая вместе с ним. По кровати расползаются сумрачные тени, в которых глаза Наполеона кажутся темными, как ночное море. Илья не сводит с них взгляда, прикасаясь, лаская его везде, и ему чудятся вспышки света, странно синхронизированные с его прикосновениями. Его глаза, как магнит, от них невозможно оторваться, да и один взгляд на лицо заводит больше любой порнухи: чего стоят одни только приоткрытые губы, выплевывающие рваное дыхание.   
Курякин не сдерживается. Ласкает Наполеона так, как ему хочется, и ни в чем не встречает сопротивления. Можно раздирать зубами его шею, до синяков сдавливать плечи, задыхаться от возбуждения, покусывая напряженные соски, ловить каждый вздох, когда расстегиваешь молнию узких брюк и сжимаешь, наконец, пульсирующую плоть.  
Илья дрочит ему резко и отрывисто, как привык мастурбировать сам. Быстро. Грубо. Толчок. Точка. Пауза. Морзянка. Стаккато. И снова; пока не наступает апогей, пока не напрягаются все мышцы, не застывает дыхание в легких – одно бесконечное мгновение, в которое Илья снова впивается поцелуем в застывшие губы, и бешеный ритм сердца, в унисон с которым выплескивается в его руку горячая сперма.  
Наполеон выглядит пьяным. Илья ловит мутный взгляд и сам не понимает, как через несколько секунд его член оказывается во рту американца. В отличие от него тот не торопится, ласкает его член безобразно медленно и бесстыдно нежно. Неторопливо облизывает языком со всех сторон и, вроде, не сосет толком, но Илью пробивает током от этих ласк, словно он сидит в кресле дяди Руди. Как он там говорил? Пытки ради удовольствия? О да. Илья закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать, беспорядочно ерошит пальцами волосы и засаживает ему в рот по самые яйца, когда кончает.  
Так же, как когда он пришел в себя, реальность мелькает смазанными пятнами, четким остается только Наполеон. У них еще есть возможность отступить: разбежаться по своим постелям, а с утра сделать вид, что ничего не было, но им это не нужно. Илья тянет Наполеона к себе, и тот вытягивается рядом.  
Он не знает, когда это все началось. Он не знает, чем это кончится. Рядом с ним лежит мужчина, агент ЦРУ, вор международного масштаба, самостоятельно изучивший несколько иностранных языков и ставший экспертом в искусствоведении. Его любовник.  
Его зовут Наполеон Соло.


End file.
